Mavis Freestone
It's like my mission to bubble things up. - Mavis Freestone, Vengeance in DeathVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 172 Introduction *First appears in Naked in Death on February 14, 2058.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 50 Descriptions *She has an impossibly tiny waist, a brilliant smile, and a busty little body.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 51, 137 Mavis has an appealing screech of a singing voice. Eve Dallas thought she wasn't half bad; not half good either.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 137 *A slim, exuberant woman with generous breasts who prefers jewel colorsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 44, 45 (she has perfect round, classy breasts).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 163, 165 *Slim as a fairy and, for a small woman, she was amazingly strong;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 7, 9 somewhere between a waif and an amazon. *Tiny with rosy pale skin; she is a bundle of color and cheer who tended to bounce.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 66 Personality *"It's like my mission to bubble things up."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 172 *When Mavis was singing at the Blue Squirrel, she said she wasn't quitting because she was hooked on the applause and because she renegotiated her contract so she'd receive ten percent of the gate.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 52, 53 Bella Eve *Find information on Mavis's pregnancy and due dates under Mavis's YANNIs. **Bella Eve born late January 2060 (find information on Bella's date of birth).Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 337, 338 History *Old address: 28 Avenue CGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 155 *Mavis said that she never finished school and that she ran away from home at the age of fourteen. She said that she wasn't even worth looking for.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 177 *After Mavis was arrested for suspicion in Pandora's homicide, the management of the Blue Squirrel let her go.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 153 *In Immortal in Death, Eve said, "Mavis, I love you. Maybe I haven't told you that before, but I do."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 9 **"I have to ask you to trust me to take care of you. ... I have to ask you to remember you're my closest friend, and that I love you."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 85 Criminal History *Eight years before (c. 2050), Eve busted Mavis for petty theft. In the intervening years, they'd somehow become friends.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 51 *According to Eve, Mavis "ran a mystic grift before Eve busted her for pinching wallets."Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 12 *Mavis said she ran a con once as a spirit guide. She was 'Ariel', reincarnation of a fairy queen.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 85 *When asked about the longest con she ever ran, Mavis said she ran a Carlotta (named after an old friend that might now be on Vegas II) for about four months as Carlottas take a lot of foundation and seeding.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 284 Mavis also mentioned the Crosstown Bob, Hail Mary, Praise the Lord, Kosher, and Redemption.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 284 *Mavis used different looks and personalities for different marks back when she was on the grift.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 234 Interesting Facts *Mavis has a World Card.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 52 *When Mavis was sick, she said it was a conspiracy. "We've wiped out just about every known plague, disease, and infection. Oh, we come up with a new one every now and again, to give the researchers something to do. But none of these bright-eyed medical types, none of the medi-computers can figure out how to cure the common ... cold ... Because the pharmaceutical companies need to sell drugs." She said you can get anticancer injections cheaper than a sinus tab.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 183 *Mavis said sex is supposed to be fun; and now and again, if you're lucky, it gets to be special.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 185 *Mavis gave Eve a pair of virtual reality goggles for Christmas (possibly, December 2057).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 115 *Mavis writes her own music (the amount of which is unknown) and said she had a shot at a recording contract in Glory in Death.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 45 **When Mavis asked Eve if she was going to meet Roarke, Mavis said she'd have to do her last number again (the one that she wrote).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 45 **In Glory in Death (c. June 2, 2058), Roarke told Eve that he had agreed to sit through two sets at the Blue Squirrel with the idea of helping Mavis into a recording contract. "And no one - no one with ears - would consider that singing of any kind." (Eve agreed, as a trade-off, to accompany Roarke to the opera.)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 245, 246 **Mavis had a new song coming out as a follow-up for her new video at the end of March, 2059.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 145, 146 ***Her last disc cut, Curl Your Hair, would be hitting in the top five of the next week's Vid-Tracks (first week of April 2059).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 147 *Mavis had been seeing a performance artist with a pet monkey in Glory in DeathGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 46 and later, on her night off, she and Eve went to Armageddon.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 58, 59 *The Rolling Stones are Mavis's favorite classic artists.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 164 *Mavis and Leonardo knew Morris and Amaryllis Coltraine slightly. They ran into each other at a club one night and sat down together.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 69 *Leonardo calls Mavis "my dove," "babydoll," "turtledove," "little dove."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 8, 9, 152 Abbreviated Speech *D&D – Dazed and DeliriousLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 118 *MMM – Triple MSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 284 *NPW – No Possible WayInnocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 239 *OTT – Over the top''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 11. *RRA – Rolling Right AlongPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 88 *TIT – Totally in TuneSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 332 *TPD – Tropical Paradise DeluxeVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 100 *TTF – Too Totally FrostyBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 161 *TTT – Too Totally TerrificJudgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 144 *TTT – trip T's – Totally Tip-TopCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 192 YANNI *Due Dates and Birth **Mavis said she should "pop" by March of 2060 (she was six weeks pregnant in Purity in Death – July, 2059; she got pregnant in June).Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), pp. 177, 188 **In Imitation in Death she said she was due in February.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 207 **Bella Eve was born late January 2060.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 337, 338 (return to section) *Marriage **In Imitation in Death Leonardo and Mavis are incorrectly said to be married.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 81 They actually got married at the end of Born in Death.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 328-330 (return to section) ***Responding to a question regarding the mistake in Imitation, Nora said, "I don't think we need a spoiler here for me to say Eve just misspoke. Mavis and Leonardo remain cohabs."Roberts, N. (February 17, 2004). Stooooooopid Questions for Nora, Part XII!. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved May 30, 2010 from ADWOFF. Mavis's Outfits/Appearance Mavis is, literally, one of the most colorful characters in the series. Here are some examples of Mavis's outfits: 'Naked in Death' *Silver hair, silver-tipped eyelashes, emerald nails, green shadowed eyes, a puff of scent, lots of bracelets, and shoulder length crystals at her ears.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 51, 53, 54 *For her show at the Blue Squirrel, she wore body paint. Her body was a canvas for splatters and streaks of orange and violet, with strategically brushed splotches of emerald. She also wore bracelets and chains.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 137 *When she was sick, she had unpainted lashes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 184 'Glory in Death' *Her eyes were green and her hair was a stunning emerald green, and she continued the theme with the single swatch of glistening sapphire material she had somehow draped over herself to cover one generous breast and her crotch. Her other breast was decorated with shimmering stones, with a strategically placed silver star over the nipple. Her heart-shaped butt was similarly decorated on each slim cheek. She wore glitter on her face.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 44, 45 *Her hair was a glittery gold fashioned in what was called a half-swing. One glistening side curved to her ear while the other half skimmed her shoulder. She wore only, perhaps, a half dozen earrings - and all in her ears; she had a transparent cloak that was strung with tiny lights and wore a skin-hugging red body suit. She had inch-long (2.54 cm) lashes, a tattoo of interlinking hearts on the back of her hand, and walked on six-inch (15.24 cm) inflatable platforms (air glided).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 155-157 *At the cocktail party to kick off the fundraiser for the Art Institute on Station Grimaldi, Mavis was dressed conservatively, which meant a great deal of her skin was actually covered and her hair was a tame medium red. Being Mavis, so were her irises.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 250, 279 'Immortal in Death' *White and gold rompers, 3 inch (7.62 cm) air platforms, curly white-streaked black hair, a winged heart tattoo on bicep, lips painted magenta, and gold-tipped fingers.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 7, 8 *A bright blue drape.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 80 *A bright sapphire skinsuit and hair dyed to match; tricolored nails.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 83, 84 *A trio of earrings in her left lobe and the same bright blue hair.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 95, 96 *Dressed in what only she would consider "at-home wear": a red skin suit studded with silver stars and covered with a sheer emerald sweep shirt left loose and open; and six-inch ice-pick heels; sapphire hair.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 150, 155 *Trina offers to dye her hair bordello pink with silver tipping.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 155 *Silver-tipped hair.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 295 'Rapture in Death' *Her hair was a purple fountain; two scraps of glowing silver cloth strategically draped her body; her mouth was painted the same purple as her hair; silver tipped nails.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 36 *Her hair spewed in a purple fountain out of a multicoloured band. She wore modified overalls that ended barely south of the crotch, was the colour of a shimmering kaleidoscope, and had black leather straps; four inch stilts.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 82 *At the party Roarke threw for her, Mavis had a red, ripe orchid painted on her stomach.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 197 *Her eyes were laser blue and there were cobalt streaks in her scarlet hair.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 259 She wore a slip-shouldered dress of pink gauze.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 282 'Ceremony in Death' *Decked out in a micro robe of searing magenta that echoed the spiral curls shooting out of her head.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 82 *Air pump, stack-heeled, neon yellow sneakers that matched her spiral mass of curls; her slacks were glossy simulated rubber; her blouse, a snug band of material that almost covered her breasts; a transparent duster over it all; emerald green eyelashes.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 251 'Vengeance in Death' *Pink leather and green feathers, four-inch heels with tiny golden fish swimming within their clear spikes, lavender hair 'Holiday in Death' *"Danced around Eve's home office in thigh-high boots. The material was clear and snug, molding her legs and showing them off while she balanced on their three-inch glittery red heels. The heels matched the slither dress that barely met the top of the boots. Her hair was the exact same glittery Christmas red and fell in Medusa-like coils to her shoulders. She had a tiny heart tattoo under the peak of her left eyebrow. Mavis beamed at Peabody out of newly toned grass-green eyes."Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 115 *"We call it my gay apparel." "She laughed and did a quick twirl to show off the multicolored panels that fluttered from breast to ankle. The movement parted them, revealing flashes of skin that had been dusted with gold and matched her hair, which fountained out from a wild topknot."Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 249 'Midnight in Death' * 'Conspiracy in Death' *"Mavis Freestone waved a jubilant hand that was studded with rings on every finger ... on five-inch silver heels designed to show off toenails painted a blistering blue. Mavis, in a silver dress that looked wet to the touch and faded into transparency a wink below her crotch, while a temporary tattoo of a grinning lizard slithered up her right thigh. Her hair spilled over her shoulder and was dyed the same eye-popping blue as her nails."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16813-4), pp. 142, 143 'Loyalty in Death' *"... the hologram image of Mavis standing in the kitchen on skinny ruby heels with bright pink feathers drifting over her toes. She wore a short robe in eye-watering swirls of the same two tones that dropped off one shoulder to display a tattoo of a silver angel playing a gilt harp. Her hair tumbled in spiraling curls as fat as soy sausages in a mix of gold and silver and glinted with a metallic sheen. ... Mavis tugged the robe down her other shoulder to reveal a second angel with a little whip tail who carried a pitchfork and wore a maniacal grin."Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17140-0), p. 117 *"Smile brilliant, hair a purple explosion of curls, eyes the disconcerting shade of copper, ... sent the twelve-inch emerald fringe running from armpit to wrist flying."Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17140-0), p. 323 'Witness in Death' *"Mavis danced - Eve supposed that was the closest word for it - bouncing and jiggling atop graduated stacked heels that lifted her tiny frame a full six inches from the floor. Their swirling pink and green pattern matched the hair that flew in yard-long braids around her flushed delighted face and fairy body. Her slim legs were green, with little pink butterflies fluttering up in a spiral pattern, then disappearing under the tiny, flippy skirt of fuschia that barely covered her crotch. Her torso was decorated in a crisscross of the two colors with one pretty breast in pink and another in green. Eve could only be relieved that Mavis had chosen to go with green for both eyes. You just never knew."Witness in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17363-3), p. 145 'Judgment in Death' *"Mavis Freestone, her hair a riot of flame-colored spikes, whirled over the street at Thirty-fourth. She jiggled, spun, in a few sassy and amusingly placed scraps of electric blue. With each revolution, her hair changed from red to gold to blinding green.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17630-6), p. 30 *"Mavis's eyebrows, currently a neon magenta, rose straight up into her blueberry-colored hair."Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17630-6), pp. 141, 142 *A short skirted costume of crossed diagonal stripes that ran from deep purple to neon pink and back again. The bodice scooped low and left her shoulder - adorned now with twin pansy tattos - bare. Needle-heeled boots, in the same stripes, rode up her legs to just under crotch level.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 145 *She was decked out in a swirl of blue feathers over a gold body paint job.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 332 'Betrayal in Death' *"There was a new temp tattoo decorating Mavis's left cheekbone. It might have been a green cockroach."Betrayal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7), p. 247 *"Mavis Freestone was a tiny woman, and her designer lover had obviously spared the material when he'd decked her out in what appeared to be three hot pink starbursts. They were placed precisely where the law demanded, and connected with thin silver chains."Betrayal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7), p. 248 *"Mavis was already whirling into the room on six-inch platform slides that exploded with colored lights at every bouncing step.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7), p. 322 'Interlude in Death' * 'Seduction in Death' *"Mavis Freestone stood in the doorway in four-inch platform boots that rode up to her crotch in shiny, eye-watering pink. Her hair, tinted to match, seemed to burst out of her head in an explosive topknot. With it, she wore a skimmer in dizzying swirls of pink and blue that fluttered down to meet the top of the boots. She beamed smiles set off by sparkling face studs fixed to the corners of her mouth."Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 250 *"In a smock of dizzying neon swirls of blue and yellow ..."Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 295 'Reunion in Death' *She wore little bunches of purple flowers arranged in strategic points over her body and four-inch, silver, flower stalk heels. Her hair was moonbeam silver with more flowers bursting out of it.Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3440-8), p. 126 'Purity in Death' *Two-inch platforms on her purple gel-sandals; a blend of purple, pink and puce, all mixed in a micro-skirt and tit tube; her hair was in countless braids that echoed the colour scheme. Her fingers winked and glowed with rings, and some sort of coil snaked from wrist to elbow.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 214 Her eyes were as purple as her shoes and a trio of belly dangles sparkled from her navel.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 215 'Portrait in Death' *She wore neon gel sandals and her hair was summer blonde today; a conservative color until you got down to the pink and blue tips, and noted those curling tips were topped by tiny silver bells that rang cheerfully with every movement. The sunsuit was short and backless with a complex series of crisscrossing strips of that same pink and blue over each breasts, to a bare midriff and a pair of micro-shorts.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 87 *"Mavis still had her bells on, and had donned a sunny yellow romper with a woman wearing a black g-string and leather boots painted across the butt."Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18903-0), p. 176 'Imitation in Death' *"She'd gone for summer pastels, for her hair in any case, and had swooped it up in some sort of snaky twists that twined gleaming hunks of blue and pink and greens together. They were anchored here and there with lavender pins in the shapes of what Eve took for tiny flowers until she got a closer look and realized they were naked babies curled into the embryonic position. A dozen thin chains of gold and silver dangled from each ear. On each chain, colorful balls hung that clanged together every time she moved. Her tiny body was decked out in a skirt the size of a table napkin, matched with a swingy vest, both in white, and both covered with tiny question marks that echoed the hues of her hair. She wore shoes with one clear strap. The thick soles and clunky heels were filled with more little balls that jingled with each step. Her toenails were painted in every color of the rainbow."Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), pp. 204, 205 'Remember When' * 'Divided in Death' *"The fact was, she didn't know the last time she'd seen Mavis in something as ordinary as jeans and a T-shirt. Even if the T-shirt stopped a couple of inches above the waist and was covered with red and yellow fringe, it was pretty tame on the Mavis Freestone scale of fashion. Her hair was quietly brown, with only one red and yellow tuft poofed at the crown to liven it up."Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19795-0), p. 175 'Visions in Death' *"She stood on the patio in a pair of shimmering green boots that ran up to her knees like a thin coat of paint, where they met equally tight pants in red, no blue, no red. The shimmering green top floated down to her hips, where a lot of beads dangled."Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), p. 131 'Survivor in Death' *"Mavis wore her hair in hundreds of ringlets, bright gold and shimmery green, that spilled around her face like some sort of electric map. Her eyes were gold today as well, tipped with green lashes. She wore a deep purple calf-length coat, which she peeled off upon entering the house to reveal a crotch-length dress in swirls of purple and gold. Her green tights were accented with shiny knee and ankle bracelets and a pair of gold shoes with transparent heels filled with those same colorful swirls. Her bracelets - knee, ankle, wrist - rang like bells as she danced across the floor toward a slack-jawed Nixie.Survivor in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20418-4), p. 330 'Origin in Death' *"She had traded her usual heels or platforms for gel-soles, but even they were what Eve assumed was the height of fashion. The boots were some sort of abstract pattern of pink on green and rose to the knees. With them Mavis wore a sparkly green skirt with a snug green top that highlighted her protruding belly rather than disguising it. The sleeves of the shirt carried the same pattern as the boots and ended in a lot of pink and green feathers. Her hair was wound high, pink and green ropes. There were feathers hanging from her ears. And a sparkly miniature heart at the corner of one eye.Origin in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20426-9), p. 181 'Memory in Death' *Her hair was silver, in a lot of long, shaggy layers. She wore red, so snug Eve wondered how the ball of her belly didn't burst free. In concession to the condition, her silver boots had short, squat heels shaped like Christmas trees. Her eyebrows were a curve of silver stars.Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3685-3), p. 64 'Haunted in Death' * 'Born in Death' *"Her riotous silver curls were tipped in the same sapphire as her lashes. Her eyes were a vivid, unearthly green tonight to match - Eve supposed - the tone of her sweater that fit over her breasts and belly like neon elastic. Numerous loops and squiggles hung from her ears and shot sparks of light as she moved her head. Her sapphire blue pants fit like a second skin."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 6 *"She all but boinged into the room on pink airboots that slicked up to her knees. Her blue and white skirt fluttered like flower petals beneath the basketball bulge of her belly. The sleeves of her dress displayed a geometric pattern of color that came to points over the backs of her hands. Her hair - a soft, pale blonde today - was scooped back in a long, twisty tail as bouncy as she was."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 160 *"She pointed down at purple gel-sole boots."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 221 *"Mavis giggled as Dolly slipped a gown in mad swirls of blue and pink over her head."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 325 'Innocent in Death' *"Mavis rushed over in green slippers that were made to look like grinning frogs."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 226 *"A little ball of energy with an explosion of hair currently the color of ripe apricots. She wore a longe suit with more frogs hopping over her legs and a crowned one in the middle of her chest."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 227 'Eternity in Death' * 'Creation in Death' *"Mavis bounced over, sending the short, flirty skirt she wore swirling over polka-dot tights. The skirt was candy pink, the tights pink on brilliant blue. She'd gone for the blue in her hair too, Eve noted, in a few wild streaks against silvery blond."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 166 'Strangers in Death' *She had an explosion of lavender hair with lavender bangs spiking over her eyes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 94 'Salvation in Death' *Her hair was currently a sunburst the color of spring leaves; her eyes were the same improbable green as her hair.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 283, 284 'Ritual in Death' * 'Promises in Death' *Her hair was an artful tangle of pink-tipped curls and she wore towering, triangular-shaped heels covered with rainbow zigzags. She wore a green-and-pink diamond pattern on her microskirt and had eyes the same sharp green color as her skirt.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 66 *She was dressed in full party gear of a bride-white mini and knee-high skin-boots of screaming red. Her hair, the same screaming red as the boots, bounced as it tumbled to her waist.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 253 *She wore a polka-dot tank and striped pants; Bella wore matching sleepwear.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 260 'Kindred in Death' *Mavis wore a skintight red mini and matching sandals with teetering heels shaped like open hearts.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 370 'Missing in Death' * 'Fantasy in Death' *Her hair, summer blond and cotton-candy pink, ... towering toothpicks held on her feet by two skinny crisscrossing straps. Her pink gown caught at the hip with an enormous jeweled pin, flowed and flared with a slit that showed her pretty leg right up to the hip."Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), pp. 245, 246 'Indulgence in Death' * 'Possession in Death' *"... rushed out on silver sandals that laced past the hem of her flippy, thigh-baring lavender skirt. Her hair perched in a crowning tail matched the skirt."Possession in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14867-1), p. 10 'Treachery in Death' *Disguised as "Candy" from Requisitions: "A tiny woman with shoe-black hair in hooking pigtails,.... the cheap white polo shirt, the baggy pants, the dull gray skids. Candy’s ID badge bounced between enormous breasts as she walked to the desk.... Candy laid the forms on the desk, tapped them with a bright—and chipped—pink fingernail.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 10. *Her hair was the color of pink candy hearts. "She’d scooped her hair back into a trio of stacked ponytails. What there was of her summer dress exploded with interlacing circles in vivid purple and pink." She wore shiny pink sandals.Treachery in Death, Chapter 11. Celebrity in Death * "Mavis bounced out, hair bundled up in a curly topknot, a sunburst of color in her snug top with her knee-length pants picking up the pattern with wide cuffs. On her hip, Bella wore similar pants in the same pink as the front door and a white top with Namaste spelled out in sparkling rhinestones." "Mavis did a quick dance on sparkly red skids." ''Celebrity in Death'', Chapter 6. Concealed in Death * Mavis bounced in on thigh-high platform boots as red as Rudolph’s nose. Her hair, a twisting, curling, corkscrewing mass of sunshine covered with silver glitter, tumbled around a face that lasered out smiles. She danced over, a high-on-the-thigh skirt of Christmas green scattered with silver stars fluttering...Concealed in Death, Chapter 12. 'Festive in Death' * She wore red tights with boots of the same color that slicked up toward the crotch a sparkling white top barely managed to cover. Her hair was a tumbling mass of silver-streaked blue.Festive in Death (ISBN 978-0515154156), p. 208. * Fortunately, Mavis dressed again in a teeny-tiny sparkle of a dress that made Eve think of a prettily wrapped present, right down to the shiny bow on Mavis’s ass. She slid on high, thin-heeled shoes with skinny straps that wound around her ankle, hung a trio of glittery balls on each ear, an army of glittery bracelets on one arm halfway to the elbow, all while chattering away. Her eyelids sparkled with gold and silver glitter. She also asked Trina, "can you do a temp boob tat for me? I’m thinking a little Christmas tree with two presents under it. Bella on one, Leonardo on the other.”''Festive in Death'' (ISBN 978-0515154156), p. 214. 'Apprentice in Death' * Mavis, in pink (Jesus, so much pink!) skin pants – or paint? – covered with white stars and a crotch-skimming dress – or was it a top? – floating over it in summer sky blue with pink stars, dashed toward her on blue-and-pink-striped booties with dizzying heels. Her hair, fountaining on top and tumbling down the back, blended all the colors of the spectrum and bounced, just as she did.Apprentice in Death, Chapter 21. * A shake of her head sent the fairies dangling from her ears whirling.Apprentice in Death, Chapter 21. References Freestone, Mavis Freestone, Mavis Freestone, Mavis Freestone, Mavis Freestone, Mavis